


Night Terrors

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, derek has night terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Drabble. Derek has nightmares.





	Night Terrors

The wolf roars, jerking awake. The person he seeks immediately is Stiles, his comfort.  
Stiles reaches out without hesitation, grasping Derek’s clammy hand. Lips offer solace.  
“Stiles, am I breathing? Feel my heartbeat. I’m alive? Right? This is real?” the wolf pleads.  
Stiles splays his hand, warm against the Alpha’s racing pulse.  
“Baby, you’re alive. You’re here. Safe. I love you.”

Derek shifts, putting his head on the brunette’s chest. “I dreamt I lost you, angel. Felt like I was dying. I can’t live without you.”  
Stiles swallows back bile. “You won’t have to. I’ll never leave you, Derek. Never.”


End file.
